1. Field of invention
The invention relates to a commutator motor with a housing having a closed design and more particularly to a motor housing which includes interference suppression elements.
2. Description of the prior art
In a known arrangement, disclosed in European Pat. No. 0043460, a connecting plug is cast into a plug housing. The internal terminal ends of the plug protrude into the motor housing and are connected to the carbon brushes. Interference suppression means, if any, are likewise arranged and disposed within the interior of the motor housing.
However the above-described arrangement cannot be used if, for operating reasons or because of the size of the motor, the interference suppression means and the plug contacts must be relocated outside the housing.